


Gift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to give Draco the ultimate gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

Title: Gift  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Word Count: 1288  
Summary: Harry decides to give Draco the ultimate gift.  
Warnings: Fluff, sexual content.  
A/N: So I wanted to write a fic for my dear friend [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) to thank her for all the amazing beta work she's done for me. Since I wanted it to be a surprise, I swiped her words from the Hex Files Secret Santa Exchange *is tricksy* to use in this fic. I hope she enjoys it.  
Her words were: **wreath, present, trifle, bow, basket.**  
Beta: C Dumbledore (Thank you, Headmaster!)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gift

~

Harry fiddled with the bow he’d tied around his neck, tilting his head and frowning critically at the image he saw in the mirror. The bow was green so as not to offend Draco’s Slytherin sensibilities, and the satin feel of it sliding against his throat made Harry sigh. It didn’t hurt that it was the exact colour of his eyes, either.

The mirror whistled appreciatively, and Harry chuckled and winked. “I take it you approve?” he asked.

“What’s not to approve of, dearie?” the mirror said. “You are very easy on the eyes.”

With a smile, Harry turned away and, taking a deep breath, inspected the room. The candles were lit and floating, their heady scent contributing to the general ambience he was trying to create. The bedclothes were turned down, the green sheets on the bed, and Harry had even placed mulled wine and goblets on the side table should they be in need of refreshments during the evening.

There was a fire flickering in the fireplace, the glow catching the silver bells and baubles tucked into the wreath that had been hung on the mantel. He had even placed a small tree in the corner with several unopened presents beneath it. They had spent the holiday with their respective families, so this would be their first opportunity to exchange gifts but Harry was determined that Draco wouldn’t even see them until much later. _He_ was going to be Draco’s primary gift tonight.

They had been sleeping together for several months, yet neither one had made a move to make this a more permanent or exclusive arrangement. Harry hated the thought of anyone else with Draco, but before he began making demands, he wanted Draco to know how he felt. He hoped Draco wasn’t trifling with his emotions, but thus far the blond had been keeping his feelings on the matter to himself. _He seems to enjoy the sex well enough, though._

There was one more thing to do before Draco got there, Harry realized and, with some trepidation, he Summoned the lube and sat on the bed. Taking a deep breath, Harry removed the dressing gown that had been his one concession to modesty and lay back.

This would be his first time bottoming for Draco, for anyone, actually, and while he trusted Draco not to hurt him, Harry also hoped that the sight of him, naked, stretched out, lubricated and ready when Draco got home would be enough to enflame his lover into taking him then and there. He thought Draco would also see the gift for what it was; Harry giving himself to Draco.

He moaned as he imagined how he would look to Draco when he walked in, arse up, the green bow his only adornment, and his lubricated finger sunk deep inside as his hips rocked back and forth.

“Gods, Draco,” he sighed, imagining that it was Draco’s fingers probing and stretching him. He had played with himself before, of course, and he always came really hard when Draco sucked him off whilst prodding his prostate, but this was different. More intense, somehow.

His cock was now aching, and Harry spread his legs wider, seeing in his mind’s eye Draco’s mouth stretched around his prick, or, even better his _arse_ stretched around him as Harry fucked him fast and furiously.

As he writhed, he missed the opening of the door, but a gasp made his eyes fly open.

“Now this is definitely what I call a warm welcome,” Draco murmured, his eyes ablaze as he took in the scene. “Is this for me?”

Harry groaned. “Of course. You’re the only one I go to this much trouble for.”

Draco’s gaze sharpened and he began removing his clothes, robes and shirt and even trousers going flying in the general direction of the basket that Harry kept in the corner for such purposes. “I’m honoured,” he said, voice husky. “I am a bit disappointed that you started without me, though.”

“Wanted to be-- ready for you,” Harry managed, sliding a third finger into his arsehole just as Draco sat down next to him.

Harry saw the moment Draco understood what Harry was offering him. Draco froze, then ran a gentle hand over the ribbon tied around Harry’s neck.

“But...why?” he whispered. “You’ve never--”

“I know, but I want--” Harry swallowed hard. “I want to be yours. I want you to be mine, I want--”

He was interrupted by Draco’s fierce kiss and as he bucked upwards to try to get more of the contact he craved, Draco slid on top of him, their cocks rubbing together in contact so sublime that Harry nearly came then and there.

“Want you in me before I come,” he said after pulling his mouth away from Draco’s.

Draco’s look was feral, possessive, and Harry shivered. “Yes,” Draco said, grabbing the lube and spilling some onto his fingers. “Like this?” he asked.

When Harry nodded, he slicked his cock and placed Harry’s legs over his shoulders, growling as he maneuvred himself into position. “Harry--” His voice broke and Harry reached up and pulled Draco’s face close.

“Fuck me,” he whispered against Draco’s lips. “Make me yours.”

Draco closed his eyes and thrust hard, sinking into tightness and heat. “Ohgods--”

Harry arched hard, his hands clenching the sheets.

Draco stopped immediately. “Are you--?”

“I’ll be fine if you keep moving,” Harry gritted out.

With a smothered oath, Draco began to move again, sliding in and out of Harry, his eyes mere slits as he watched Harry come undone. “So fucking tight.”

“I see now why you -- bloody hell -- always bottom,” Harry grunted. “Feels amazing.”

“This feels -- shite -- pretty fucking incredible, too,” Draco managed. “You realize you’re never getting -- oh fuck -- rid of me?” He reached for Harry’s cock to begin to pull.

Harry keened, coming just as Draco completed one stroke over his prick, his arse clenching tight and forcing Draco’s orgasm from him. They shuddered through their releases together, Draco collapsing onto Harry as his cock continued to spasm inside him.

Long moments passed as they tried to recover their breath and the use of their limbs. Finally, Harry pushed against Draco’s shoulder and he rolled onto his side, eyes still closed. “Merlin,” he whispered.

“He could have been here,” Draco groaned. “I wouldn’t have noticed.”

Harry laughed weakly. “Prat.”

“Hey, I’m the innocent man who got violently seduced as he walked in the door.”

Harry raised his head. “Innocent?”

Draco shrugged. “I have been known to exaggerate.” Licking his lips, he continued, “So, what was that all about? Were you trying to tell me something?”

“It’s New Year’s Eve,” Harry said. “In a couple of hours it will be a new year, a new start.”

“And this is your tradition to bring in the new year?” Draco finished.

“It could be our tradition. Together,” Harry said, raising up on one elbow. “Just the two of us. If you want it to be.”

“I suppose that would be acceptable,” Draco said, his hand once more toying with the bow on Harry’s neck. “You’re a gift I could stand to unwrap every year.” He pulled the bow and it unravelled, trailing over Harry’s chest. “I do get quite possessive over my gifts, though,” he warned. “No one else plays with them.”

Harry smiled. “Good,” he said, leaning forward and kissing Draco slowly, reverently.

Message received, they settled together on the bed, and as Harry stroked Draco’s skin, he sighed happily.

“So, what about those gifts under that tree,” Draco asked a moment later. “Are those available, too?”

Harry laughed.

~


End file.
